


Anchor

by Sibylz



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention three way with Miranda, after208, only mention I swear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: -208抱孩子的那一段的衍生-想看两人带小孩于是写了这篇文，我没带过小孩，有哪里操作不对一定要告诉我-没有肉但是倾向是PR-有提到那次3p但是没有和Miranda的浪漫描写





	Anchor

 

孩子是很神奇的生物。他们天真，脆弱，从来不掩藏，还善于发掘人的另一面。  
比如Roman Godfrey——铁杉镇有名的花花公子，出生在一个富裕的操蛋家庭，离了仆人可能十分钟都活不下来，现在却在熟练地哄着婴儿。  
Miranda和Nadia在外面折腾了一整天，她的经验还不足以一个人应对孩子。在他们回到Roman家时，她看起来十分焦虑，满脸疲惫。  
“你去休息吧，Nadia交给我。”刚进到温暖的房子里，Roman就对Miranda说道。  
“可是——”Miranda紧紧地抱着Nadia，显然之前他们在 Destiny那儿的发现让她受到了不小的惊吓。  
“Miranda，”Roman的声音里有点警告的意味，他看了一眼她怀里的Nadia，随即又软化了下来，“我知道你关心Nadia，我很高兴你这么想，真的。不过我是她的父亲，她在我这儿是安全的，记得吗？”  
Miranda的脸红了，她窘迫地点了一下头。Roman接过Nadia，一边轻轻地摇晃了她两下，然后亲了亲她的额头，Nadia挥舞着小小的胳膊笑了。Miranda也安下心起来。Peter把车上的婴儿用品都取了下来堆在有条不紊的客厅，他正十分苦恼这些东西要怎么办，Conway不知道从哪里出现在客厅，接下了这个工作。  
餐桌上早已准备好了晚餐，大家都累得不行，所以谁也没说话。Miranda只吃了几口，就宣布要去睡觉了。她亲了一下Nadia，拖着步子回了自己的房间。Peter匆匆吃完，随时准备接力照顾孩子，谁知道Roman看起来一点都不需要帮助，一边逗着Nadia，一边游刃有余地吃饭。Peter想找点事做，于是准备把碟子拿到洗碗池。  
“你不用做这个，有人处理的。”Roman说。  
“哦。”Peter抓了抓头，把餐具放下。原谅他还没有习惯被人服侍的生活。Peter坐在柔软的沙发上，看着Roman把Nadia举起来又放下去，Nadia咯咯地笑着。  
他们俩玩了一会儿，Roman望了一眼直愣地盯着他们的Peter，问道：“你想抱抱她吗？”  
Peter期待地看着他。Roman动作轻柔地把Nadia交到Peter手上。他才刚刚调整好姿势，Nadia就瘪了瘪嘴，开始哇哇大哭。Peter顿时慌了，他哄了几下，Nadia的哭声越来越大，他无助地看向Roman，Roman正笑盈盈地看着他出糗。  
“所以你要帮我还是站在那儿看你女儿哭。”Peter没好气地说。  
Roman笑着摸了摸Nadia的头发。“她饿了，我去拿奶瓶。”  
Peter抱着Nadia跟在他后面，Roman从恒温器里取出奶瓶，放到Nadia嘴边，Nadia吮吸了几口，慢慢停下了哭泣。Roman一直用手护着奶瓶防止掉落，他站得很近，高大的身躯笼罩住Peter和Nadia。  
Peter看到Roman注视着Nadia，眼睛里有种他从没看过的柔和，还有忧虑，这让Peter的心里一阵发紧。  
他们必须尽快解决掉这个围绕在Nadia身边的危险。他就知道那些面具杀手并不是结束，他还是得和Roman一起继续行动，就像去年那样。  
他们俩总是被绑在一起，就像是他们背后有一只无形的大手在推着两人往同一个方向前行。而Peter都不知道他们俩现在还能不能算得上朋友。他的意思是，没有朋友会这样做对吧——和同一个认识不到一周的女孩搞到了一起，最后还嫌不够诡异似的，三人一起滚上了床。  
Peter不想承认那个晚上没有把注意力全放在Miranda那儿。  
他见过各式各样的Roman Godfrey。破碎的，混蛋的，脆弱的，善良的，他从没想过会看到他高潮的样子。Roman漂亮的眼睛就像蒙上了一层水汽，朦朦胧胧，充满诱惑。  
Peter还记得他们一前一后地贴着Miranda，他吻着她的下巴，Roman在她的后颈流连，他们俩在某个时刻一起抬起了头，视线撞到了一起。Peter盯着Roman红润的嘴唇，满脑子都在想如果用力吻上去会是什么触感。然后他真的这么做了。  
Roman起初被他的突袭吓了一跳，但随后便开始回吻。Roman的唇饱满又柔软，Peter在分开之前狠狠地吮吸了几下他的下唇，满意地看到它红得更深。  
Miranda什么都没发现，还在问他们为什么停下。Roman如梦初醒般地眨了眨眼睛，偏过头去不看Peter。Peter对Miranda毫不愧疚，毕竟三人行是她的主意。不过他确实有一丝偷情的刺激感，看在上帝他妈的份上，他的手还放在Miranda的胸上。  
到了第二天，Peter决定把昨晚那些对Roman的肖想归罪为荷尔蒙作祟。而Roman那个尴尬的时刻只字未提。  
之后事情开始往更怪异的方向发展。  
他们三人在照顾一个婴儿。  
就像昨天他们还调着情，今天就开始轮流给孩子换尿片。虽然Peter认为Nadia是这个镇子仅存的美好了，还是不得不认清现在他们和Miranda的关系更像一起抚养孩子的家人这个事实。  
Peter感觉到怀里的小家伙安静了下来，他低头看到Nadia闭上了眼睛，小脑袋靠在自己的胸前。  
“才喝了一半。”Roman无奈地说。  
Peter想起了一件事，不禁微笑起来。  
“怎么了？”Roman问。  
“我妈妈说我小时候经常喝一半就睡，那时没有恒温器，害她总是得去不停的热奶。”  
“孩子很像你，满意了吧？来，先把她给我，她不能就这样睡。”他说，一边轻轻地从Nadia手中拿掉奶瓶，放回恒温器里。  
“我知道你要干什么，我来就行。”Peter说。  
Roman耸肩。“好吧。”  
Peter让Nadia趴在自己的肩膀上，一只手轻拍着她的背，直到她打了嗝。  
“Peter Rumancek会给婴儿拍嗝，谁能想到呢。”Roman善意地嘲笑着他，“恭喜你赢得了监护权。”  
Peter对他翻了个白眼。“彼此彼此。说真的，谁看过一个Godfrey喂奶？大家觉得你们肯定有十个喂奶的仆人还是什么的。”  
“是啊，如果是Olivia完全有可能。可能后面还得跟另外十个仆人照顾她。”Roman摊手，他们大笑起来。被惊醒的Nadia开始放声大哭，两人赶忙去哄。好不容易让她停下哭声，又陪她玩了一会儿玩具，她终于又睡着了。  
“天啊，Lynda到底是怎么一个人带我的，小孩简直是没有闹钟的定时炸弹。”看到正在Roman怀里打呼的Nadia，Peter长舒一口气。  
“你该看看她在Miranda没来之前的样子。”Roman的手指轻轻地拨弄她的手，“我以为我要撑不下去了。”  
“她是个好……shee-it，我不能说她是个好妈妈，她还是个十九岁的少女。”Peter苦恼地说。  
“她很关心Nadia。”Roman笑着说。  
“是啊……”Peter习惯性从口袋里掏出烟，停了一秒又放了回去。  
“她今天真的被吓到了。她看到了我变身，但是这不是她最怕的那部分。”Peter回头看了看Miranda的房门，“Roman……”  
“我知道。”Roman说，“先让我想想。”  
Peter点头，Destiny的话就像一块大石头一样压在Peter的心里，他相信Roman也是一样。那些冲着Nadia来的人来路不明，但是他们决不会不知道Nadia的背景。如果要说有什么比婴儿绑架犯更可怕的，就是掌控着超自然力量的婴儿绑架犯。  
Roman一直没有放下Nadia，还抱着她坐在了沙发上。  
“把她放到婴儿房去吧，那儿比较安静。”Peter说。  
“不，我不想离她太远。”Roman摇头。  
“只是回房间而已，她不会有什么事的。”  
“不——”Roman忽然紧绷起来，他态度强硬地说，“你不确定。我们不知道哪里安全，哪里不安全。所以她要待在我身边。”他看到Roman垂下眼帘，Peter以为他还要说些什么，结果他只是让Peter去看看Miranda。  
Roman有时候是个难搞得不行的人，尤其是他精神压力太大时。所以Peter决定不跟他争论这种小问题。  
Peter去洗手间的药箱里拿了一些安定片，来到Miranda的房间。Miranda蜷缩在床上。Peter把药片放在床头柜，然后给她倒了一杯水。  
“你还好吗？”Peter问。  
“不好。”Miranda的脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的。她最后还是从床上坐了起来，拿起那杯水一口气喝了一半。Peter注意到她的眼睛有些红肿。  
“我看到一匹狼变成了你，或者是你变成了狼，我不知道……”Miranda不安地摩擦着杯子，犹豫地说，“你有超能力吗？”  
Peter皱了一下眉头，不知道怎么解释才更合理。  
“我不会把这个称为超能力……”Peter说，“我是狼人。”  
Miranda的脸上有种想笑的神情，看到Peter认真的表情之后慢慢转为了严肃。  
“你是认真的。”  
Peter耸了耸肩膀。  
“那Roman是什么？跟你一样是狼人？还是吸血鬼？这简直是太疯狂了。”  
“这个嘛……Roman是吸血鬼没错，虽然最近表现得不太像。”Peter说。  
Miranda一副要晕倒的样子。  
“好吧。为什么我现在感觉自己不像Bella*，而是像Yoko*。”  
什么？”Peter一脸不解。  
“没什么。”Miranda说，“我的手现在还在发抖。”  
“你怕我们吗？”Peter问。  
“有一点。但是我更怕的是要抓Nadia的那一群人。”Miranda颤声说道，“他们为什么要抓小孩，如果他们要Nadia，那其他抓错的小孩会怎么办……”她咬着嘴唇，眼泪滚落下来。Peter坐在床沿，拿起安定片放在她的手中。  
“你吃点药，好好睡一觉。我和Roman会解决这个问题的。”Peter轻声说。  
Miranda深吸了几口气，点点头。她就着水吞下安定片，重新躺回床上。  
“谢谢你跟我坦白这些。”Miranda说。  
Peter对她微笑，他觉得自己此时应该给Miranda一个晚安吻，但是他只是替她关掉了台灯。

Peter来到二楼的婴儿房，看到Roman抱着Nadia靠坐在墙边。Nadia正醒着，安静地躺在Roman怀里玩耍。  
Roman打算今晚行动，这跟Peter想的一样。但是他们聊了几句后，他发现Roman根本是在强撑着精神跟他说话。Peter低声跟他商量着晚上的计划，看到Roman一边答应着，一边陷入了睡眠。  
他们这两天都没有睡过觉。本来Roman以吸血鬼的身体是没有什么问题的，但他说自己在接受基因治疗……Roman现在看起来十分虚弱，任何人都可以把他撞倒，更不要说去和邪教战斗。  
其实Peter时常会回想起去年和他一起在学校的时光，即使有凶杀案笼罩在他们头上，那仍然是他最开心的日子。Roman那时满身都是刺，基本就是个缺爱的富家少爷。Peter一向对这种人不怎么感冒。可还是不知道怎么就和他成了朋友。而现在的Roman多了一些别的东西。有了Nadia，Roman展现出了最不可能的那一面，也是最好的那一面。  
Roman睡着了。他的头垂得很低，手也松开了一些。Peter把Nadia抱到自己怀里，Nadia好奇地看着他，他把手指竖在嘴上“嘘”了一声。  
门外的灯光照在Roman安静的侧脸，Peter看着他苍白光滑的颈项，忍不住凑过去吻了一下那里。这下可没有荷尔蒙做借口了。想到这个，Peter再次吻了一下他。Roman哼了一声，喃喃地喊道：“Nadia……”  
“Nadia在我这，你安心睡吧。”Peter轻声说。  
“Peter？”  
“我在。”  
“别离开我……”  
Peter不知道他的离开到底对Roman有多大的伤害。但是看到这样的Roman，他躁动的吉普赛天性安静了下来，就像这里沉下了一个锚。听起来很不可思议，他和Roman认识的时间只有那么短，如果没有那个梦，他们可能永远不会有交集。但是现在他们之间的牵绊超出预计的深。  
Lynda说得没错，他从来没有过真正的朋友，也从来没遇到过Roman这样的人。有着他最讨厌的傲慢性格和敏感的心，邪恶和善良两面共存，仿佛如漩涡一般把Peter拉入深海，把他Godfrey吸血鬼的操蛋人生搅合进他的。  
操，Peter挣扎过，逃离过，去追寻过本来应该还存在着的吉普赛生活，但是最后他发现是自己的心留在了这个操蛋的小镇。  
Peter坐到了Roman的旁边，一只手抱着Nadia，一只手揽住他的肩膀。Roman靠在了Peter的腿上，他半睁了一下眼睛，Peter弯腰在他的嘴唇上轻吻了一下。Roman慵懒地摸了一下Peter的脸颊，重新闭上眼睛。  
“睡吧，我不会离开的。”

-End-

*《暮光之城》的女主角  
* 披头士的那点事


End file.
